A Warrior Meets the Warriors
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Buffy is somehow in Tortall, and she meets the strangest people. BtVSTortall xover. REad adn REview, fuller summary inside. Slight hint at BA. Shiny
1. Chapter 1

A Warrior meets the Warriors

a/n: A Buffy Tortall x-over. Somewhere after the fourth immortals book

(Disclaimer, I don't own Buffy, Angel, or and Tamora Pierce)

888888888

Buffy was sitting in the Magic Box next to Willow and Xander the three had been sentenced to after research clean-up. They had just rid Buffy of her ghost that had followed her and she was mumbling as she read a page of a Latin text. Her fingers started to itch and she swore as they began to fade, Xander and Willow looked up and watched flabbergasted as she blinked in and out of view. Buffy gave an ironic smile and rolled her eyes. The last thing the slayer did before turning to the oblivion is wrap her fingers around Letalis, the sword that she had used to send Angel to hell.

----

The dark surrounded her and she screamed letting the noise rip from her throat like it was her last breath, allowing the black into her lungs. She choked on it and the last thing she saw was the silver of the sword and the leather of the book landing next to her prone body on a grassy field. Letting her mind go she sunk into the inky pool of black that was her mind, with only the faintest feeling that something was wrong and that the tingle in her belly meant that Angel was near by.

----

In the City of Angels, the hotel was quiet, Angel had been more gloomy than ever since Buffy's death and then her resurrection. He had locked himself inside his room and when the pull in his gut came he screamed, mouth closed he submitted to the pain just as he had years ago. Just for a moment he saw her lying in a field in a lovely country, horses racing across the land, as the sun rose in the distance. Just as quickly as it had come it left him, he shivered, and tried to remember.

---

Buffy groaned and covered her still closed eyes with her arm, it was too bright, then a shadow fell over her face and she sighed contently. The murmur of a man's voice reached her ears and she snapped to her senses. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into those of a man with long hair, he was handsome, and she squinted against the bright sky. She shaded her eyes and took in his breeches and tunic, she groaned and thought about her tight blue jeans and scoop neck red tank top. Not to mention the leather jacket that she had on top, she felt the cool metal of the sword touch her fingers and she scrambled up.

Another dark shadow fell over her and this one was a beautiful woman, her dark hair was bound back and she knelt down so that she was at Buffy's level. She was about to speak when a piercing noise ripped through the air, all of Buffy's senses went on high alert and the other two who stood near her fell back each searching for something. Buffy Scrambled up and her hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword, she stood, looking around for the attacker. Then from the sky she saw the bird that glittered like steel, it flew at her and she realized that it had the head of a human. Behind it there were a dozen more, she lowered her voice, "Get out of here. Now!"

With that commanding voice, she at least got them to back away from her, letting her slayer side surface, she cocked her head and lowered the sword, she let the creature come within three feet of her and then spun, leveling the weapon at its neck. The soft _snikt_ of metal on metal resonated. The thud of the body falling at her feet made her grin and turn her head up. The creatures clearly felt her power and had seen their leader taken down, they circled over head and went back the way they came. Buffy harnessed the slayer and looked down at her feet at the body, she carefully pulled out leather gloves and a white cloth stained with many different colors of blood. She wiped the sword down and then pulled the gloves on obviously unaware of the audience that had gathered at the fence as well as the man and woman who stood a ways back from her obviously bewildered.

She went about examining the body; finally she brushed off her hands and went back to the book that she had unwittingly taken with her, as she walked the events came barreling back to her. Finally, she looked up with book and sword in hand; she nearly choked when she realized that it must be a small army that was gathered. She took in their apparel, some wore chain mail, and others carried weapons like crossbows and swords. Looking for an escape she saw the forest not far off, she made a step towards them and then faster than the eye could see she took off in the other direction.

As she glanced back she felt strong arms grab her own, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Quickly she went through her options; she could either beat this man up and then have more people on her trail or be taken to the others, where who knew what would happen. Not like she could explain that creature, finally she let her body go and it relaxed. A warm voice like honey fell to her ears, "What is your name?"

"Buffy, who are you and where am I?" She decided to chance the man who seemed much kinder than she had expected.

"Sir Raoul of Malory's Peak at your service. This is Tortall, Corus to be specific. Are you all right? You look rather pale." He smiled and released her arms. The group had finally caught up and she paled even more at the sight.

A dark haired man held his hand out for her sword, her eyes gained a steely quality and her voice became angry beyond words, "If you think I would let just anyone handle Letalis, you're an idiot. EGO iuguolo diligo of meus vita per is mucro. In common, I killed the love of my life with this sword, I sent him to hell to save the world. Death will do nothing for it is my gift. Nex est meus donum, and I have already given that gift." She whispered those words under her breathe where no one heard.

The man who had stood over her as she woke spoke to her, "How did you kill the stormwing, they are immortals, they come from the Divine Realms."

Buffy laughed, "You mean heaven, or hell, cause I've been there, and done that. Immortals can be killed, Gods can be killed, everything can die. It's just a matter of the demon staying dead. Now somebody tell me where the hell I can find somebody who can do magic."

A steel voice cut through the soft mumbles, "You are touched by the gods, who are you really?"

"Who are you is the question? I don't take orders from the gods, I take orders from the Powers That Be, on occasion." Buffy managed to say without snarling.

"I am the King's Champion, Alanna the Lioness."

"Yeah, okay, I am Buffy the Vampire Slayer," the blank stares she got made her groan, "You know the chosen one? She who hangs out in cemeteries a lot. The one with the strength and skill to hunt the Vampires? Into each generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one, one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of evil. She is the Slayer."

88888888888

TBC…

Not sure about this one, I have ideas, but I don't know if it is worth continuing, if I get like ten people who want me to, I will. But I need Reviews

Daughter of the Black


	2. Chapter 2

A Warrior meets the Warriors

a/n: A Buffy Tortall x-over. Somewhere after the fourth immortals book

(Disclaimer, I don't own Buffy, Angel, or and Tamora Pierce)

888888888

Last time…

"Yeah, okay, I am Buffy the Vampire Slayer," the blank stares she got made her groan, "You know the chosen one? She who hangs out in cemeteries a lot. The one with the strength and skill to hunt the Vampires? Into each generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one, one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of evil. She is the Slayer."

888888888888

Blank looks met her little speech, she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped this was just a bad dream. When she opened them, the man who had stood over her when she had awoken was looking questioningly at her.

His voice warm with power fell upon her, "Buffy is it, why where you in this field?"

"I was reading from this book, and next thing I know, I'm in the dark and I wake up here, so, got any clues as to why?"

Jon stepped forward, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside."

88888888

Buffy was led up to a castle, a real castle, Raoul stayed by her side, and for that, the slayer was grateful. She was pushed into a chair and it was almost like she was being interrogated. The man who had asked why she was in the field stepped forward.

"My name is Numair; I'm going to ask you some questions, alright?" Buffy nodded, "What is your full name?"

"Buffy Anne Summers."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"How did you kill the immortal?"

"That bird thing, I beheaded it."

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"My mother is dead, and my father, well, he may as well be dead."

"Are you an only child?"

"I was, until about a year ago, I was given a key to protect, they gave it flesh, and gave us all fake memories. So, I do have a sister I suppose."

"What is a 'key'?"

"The key, it's the key of dimensions, when used, it opens the gates between the worlds."

"Could that be how you got here?"

"No."

"Are you a danger to us?"

"Well that all depends."

Alanna stood up and walked towards Buffy, "I can sense something about you isn't right."

Buffy shrugged, and as she did, a young girl with reddish hair pushed into the room, "Mother, you called."

Alanna gestured towards Buffy, the child turned her gaze on the blonde and focused, "The Black God, he-they share so much. She has traces of the dead all about her!"

Buffy just let out a frustrated sigh, "I could have told you that, I was just resurrected a few days ago."

The muttering stopped and all eyes refocused, Numair seemed to get darker, "And yet you live."  
"Yeah, a few 'friends' decided to resurrect me, I wish would have stayed dead. I was happy there; they thought I was in hell. I wasn't," Buffy, told them, a weight lifted as she did.

Thayet stepped forward, "That doesn't explain why you have things in common with the Black God."

"I'm not human anymore I don't think, or at least not fully human. This didn't happen the first time I died, granted that was only for a minute or two, but still, I shouldn't be able to die twice, let alone come back for a third helping!"

88888888888

TBC…

Hey, sorry it took so long, I just wasn't in the mood to write, this chapter is kind of lame, but it had to happen to get some sort of who the hell are you out of the way. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to write me

Serenity


	3. Chapter 3

A Warrior meets the Warriors

A/n: A Buffy Tortall x-over. Somewhere after the fourth immortals book. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

(Disclaimer, I don't own Buffy, Angel, or and Tamora Pierce)

888888888

Buffy felt a small tingle go through her tongue, then her jaw snapped shut, "Oh God."

Buffy looked almost green, she covered her mouth with a shaking hand and closed her eyes, her trembling body completely vulnerable. After a few moments, her eyes snapped open and they glittered with pure rage. She stood, looking around the room with a calculating gaze. Finding what was dangerous, what could be advantageous to her. They didn't know her skill, so if she took one of the royals, she would be harmed. The short one posed no liability. She may be a warrior, but she wasn't strong enough to overpower the slayer.

Buffy smirked, "I think, that you might want to think about what you just did to me. Oh don't give me the innocent look, I wasn't born yesterday! I know you did something to me, there is no way in HELL I would tell anyone what I just told you, and believe me, _I've_ been to hell."

Numair gulped, he wasn't really the gulping type, but this girl frightened him. Well, maybe frightened was a strong word, maybe disconcerted would be better. He licked his lower lip as he thought, "You're in no danger, Miss, why don't you just sit down, and we can talk some more. Are you hungry, thirsty?"

Buffy barely held back the snort of laughter; even vampires didn't play this _easily_ into her hands. In less than a blink of the eye, she had the woman, Alanna, in front of her. The woman's own dagger poised unwaveringly at her jugular vein, "Come to think of it, I am a little thirsty. _Blood _thirsty…"

Alanna didn't even have time to react, she had been immobilized by a woman who was about her height, but much thinner than her, and with less muscle. She was about to fight back when she felt the cool, flat steel of the blade tap gently against her throat in the slightest warning.

Buffy was right, the others in the room were hesitant to attack her, she watched for a few seconds as looks passed between the men in the room. Then her eyes lit on the young girl, she had the same innocent, but filled with spitfire, eyes as Dawnie had, "What's your name sweetheart?"

The girl looked hesitantly at the blonde woman who had her mother captive, "Alianne."

Buffy smiled softly, "It's alright Aly, and you should be nicer to your mom though."

A few jaws in the room dropped Aly looked puzzled, "How-I…"

"My Dawnie has the same look in her eyes when she is annoyed with me that you just gave your mom when you came in here."

Aly moved closer, "Is Dawnie your daughter?"

A sad look crossed her eyes, "No, but it feels like it, she's my little sister."

Aly wasn't sure why she liked the girl, she should hate her, her mother was being held hostage by the blonde who smelled of death, "Why?"

Buffy knew from the small flicker of the young girl's eyes, that she was _not_ talking about Dawn anymore, but her mother, "I don't want to hurt her anymore than you do, but I need answers, and I know when I need leverage. I get what I want, and I release her, unharmed. I know what it's like to lose a mother; you're too young for that to happen. _But_ if I am forced, I may inadvertently do bodily harm, irreversible bodily harm, and I may not feel sorry about it."

Aly nodded in understanding, and was about to say something when Jon spoke, "What do you want to know?"

"I do _believe_, that I already asked what the fuck you did to me," Buffy's face was pulled into a too cheerful smile, and the tone was so sweet it was scary.

Numair made a move to step forward, Buffy stopped him, "Did I say you could move?"

The mage stopped, "I put a truth spell on you. We had to ascertain if you were a spy--"

His explanation was cut off by disbelieving laughter, "What is wrong with the world! Why can't _anyone_ do _anything_ the old fashioned way?" Puzzled stares met her, "You know torture, chain someone up to a wall, and beat them till they tell you what you want. No, everyone has the need to do it the easy way. Who cares if you're raping someone's mind, as long as you get what you want. Makes me sick! You ever thought, that you may learn something that could get innocents killed, damn you guys really sucky white hats, I mean you are white hats aren't you?"

Gary quirked an eyebrow, "White hats?"

Buffy looked at him, "The good guys, the heroes, the saviors. The protectors?"

Jon furrowed his brow, "We are the 'good guys'."

"Well then let me tell you something, I don't care, I just need someplace to…to…" Buffy didn't know how to explain.

A rather strangled voice came from her victim, "Learn to live again."

Buffy looked a little surprised, "Yeah, you're not as holier-than-thou as you seem. When this hostage situation is over, I could give you a few tips about the mothering thing. I sucked at, still not so good, but I got better, all hope's not lost for you. You've just been too damn long."

Jon looked at her appraisingly, "Until we can find you a way home, if ever, how would you feel about learning the way of the knight? Become a warrior of a different kind? You would be welcomed into _my_ family."

Buffy looked at him, beneath the cold gaze, she could see the fire that burned, for his land, his friends, and family, but most of all; she saw the passion he had for all humanity. She nodded and released her hold on Alanna, "I trust you, and I give you my sword."

Alanna's jaw dropped, "She just held me hostage!"

Buffy handed the dagger back, pommel first, "We'll work on the jealousy, it looks like you aren't going to be the best of the best anymore. Well, maybe I can teach a few tricks, I do this wicked spin kick, if you have something fitted to your boot, you can put the baddies to rest without them realizing."

Alanna gulped slightly at the inventiveness of the idea, "I am the sole female knight, I won't be displaced easily."

"Well, we'll see, now won't we?"

Aly who had been taken in hand by Thayet broke away and threw her arms quickly around her mother, "I love you, Mum."

Just as quickly, she had released the knight and flung herself on the slayer, wrapping her hands around the blonde's waist. Buffy stroked the young girl's hair, "You remind me of her so much."

Aly gave the woman one more squeeze and went back to the queen. Alanna stuck her hand out in a gesture of friendship, or at least not enemies. Buffy gripped it and shook the hand firmly, a soft smile gracing her lips, almost like an angel.

Buffy looked around, "So if you guys live in a castle, does that mean you _actually_ ride horses," the entire room burst into laughter, Buffy pouting, "What? What's so funny?"

The slayer did the only thing she could think of. She stuck out her tongue, inciting another bout of laughter, and even more pouting.

88888888888

So, yes, I am sorry for not updating sooner, I just couldn't get in the writing mood. Hopefully this chapter explains some things. I really like the thought of Aly getting to know Buffy, cause you know the whole relationship complex. Buffy and Alanna's 'friendship' is one of respect, but that will change. Please review and tell me what you think.

Your Loyal Authoress


	4. Chapter 4

A Warrior meets the Warriors

A/n: A Buffy Tortall x-over. Somewhere after the fourth immortals book. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

(Disclaimer, I don't own Buffy, Angel, or and Tamora Pierce)

888888888

Buffy walked along side Raoul, he and the others were going to take her to dinner. Despite her odd appearance, she seemed to easily fall into the manner of speaking, which got helped ease the tension. She silently sent a prayer up to Ethan, _shudder_. That time he turned her into a coiffed lady wasn't as ill wasted as it seemed.

Even though she was the slayer, she felt dwarfed by all these hulking bodies. Even Alanna, with muscles far larger than her own seemed to make her seem small and insignificant. Thayet, while tall, was a bit less intimidating. She did however, notice that she had a small shadow. She caught the sneak as they passed a brightly shining shield in the hall. It was Aly, Aly bright eyes, with a curiosity to rival "The Cat". Buffy's lips curved upwards ever so slightly as she felt the girl grow braver and move closer to the adults.

Raoul caught Buffy's eyes and followed her line of sight, he chuckled, his friends looked back at him, and he schooled his face into one of innocence. Buffy smothered her laughter in her throat. Clasping her hands behind her back, she beckoned with her finger for the girl to come closer. She easily heard the increased footsteps and felt just the whisper of heat on her wrist. She didn't flinch. She just waggled her fingers and grasped at the smaller fingers that were just in her palm.

She smiled at Raoul conspiratorially, "So, Alanna, you go on crusades and stuff, right?"

Alanna paused for a moment where she stiffened then she relaxed, "And stuff."

Buffy grinned, "Back home, I used to walk outside, and I would have something to fight. I remember the time I met Dracula, don't believe everything you read about that one."

Thayet looked back at her, "Dracula?"

Gary looked thoughtful, "It almost sounds like Drakulia, you know, that old children's story. The man that was more beast than man and so he became. He was legendary, supposedly he was the one who kidnapped wandering children, and impaled soldiers on pikes."

Buffy grinned, "Sounds like a vampire to me."

Alanna scowled, "I'm not sure if I believe that, I'd have to see if for myself. A vampire that is, I like to see things."

Buffy smirked, "You know of resurrection, magic, even immortal beings, but you doubt the existence of demons. I think, that your doubts will be put to rest soon, I can feel a few in the bowels of this place. Harmless unless they start feeding of course."

Everyone's heads turned to face her, Jon's blue eyes were wide with thinly masked horror, "Vampires, here, in the castle!?"

Buffy nodded, "If you don't object, I think it's time to make our skeptics into believers."

No one said anything, and Buffy's grin just got wider and scarier, the slayer in her was taking over, the hunt becoming the game.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Short chapter I know. I thought this would be good to get up. Enjoy…thanks to all the reviewers.


	5. Chapter 5

A Warrior meets the Warriors

A/n: A Buffy Tortall x-over. Somewhere after the fourth immortals book. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

(Disclaimer, I don't own Buffy, Angel, or and Tamora Pierce)

888888888

Buffy squinted at her plate, okay, she hadn't signed up for this, was this even safe to eat. Rabbit, something that was learning she preferred with the skin on, and less roasted. Instead she stuck to the bread, which was better than any she had ever had, points for the days of old, and she drank hesitantly from the wine filled goblet. A certain alcohol related experience at the forefront of her thoughts.

Raoul, who sat next to her, grinned, "Vampires, are they as fearsome as the stories say?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "It is in their nature to be evil, but there are those who slip through the cracks and end up being fluffy bunnies," she snickered at the thought of Spike.

The knight raised an eyebrow, "And you really go out every night and kill them?"

Buffy nodded, "Pretty much, this will be the end of my sixth year."

Alanna turned away from Thayet and stared, "How many have you slain?"

"I lost count after the first dozen, it just wasn't important, I've seen everything from vamps to werewolves and demons, including invisible girls."

Alanna swallowed her mouthful of wine, "They can't be terribly powerful, you are just a little girl."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "There's more than to me than meets the eye. So does your weapon repertoire include wooden stakes?"

Gary snorted, "No, we don't use weapons quite that primitive."

Buffy scowled at him, "You can kill lots of things with a stake though. Crossbows?"

Alanna grinned, "Those we have."

Buffy smiled, "Swords, axes, anything sharp that does well with beheading?"

Thayet leaned over to enter the conversation, "Check, check, and double check. We have everything from a to z, axe to zweihänders."

Buffy pursed her lips in thought, "Double handed swords aren't going to be helpful if I take you hunting, probably just get you killed. You need to be strong, quick, and have a weapon that you can use. If you can't use it, it'll be used against you, even if these guys are just fledglings."

Alanna grinned, "You sound a lot like our old training masters."

Buffy wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I think I was just insulted. Anyway, who all is coming?"

Alanna chose to answer, "Me, my husband, Gary, Raoul, Numair, Jon?"

Thayet poked her husband, "Are you going with them?"

He nodded, "I may be king, but I am not a washed up has been."

Thayet smiled indulgently, "Of course not, dear."

Buffy snorted, "So, Alanna, where is your husband?"

Alanna nearly choked on her meat, "Been down at the Dancing Dove all day, I swear, he is as bad as he used to be. I sent a page down to inform him of your arrival and the hunt tonight. He should be here soon, so long as he didn't get distracted by the girls."

It was Buffy's turn to laugh, "Can't say I've ever had that problem, but my old friend, Xander, he has had some really bad luck with girls…they always seem to want to kill him. Maybe the male population are just doomed."

Gary, Raoul, and Jon scowled, while Thayet, Alanna and Buffy joined together in hysterics.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it took so long, I got really upset because I had writers block, and I didn't write George in in the beginning, so I fixed it. Yay!


End file.
